Agent Again
by Anon121
Summary: Process Of Rewriting
1. Prologue

**ALEX RIDER AND CHERUB DOESN'T BELONG TO ME BUT TO ANTHONY HOROWIT** **Z AND ROBERT MUCHAMORE.**

 ** _A/N: I'm Really Sorry About The Long Time For The UpDate. I Really Don't Have A Valid Reason Other Than I Was Just Tired And That I Just Wasn't Okay With My Writing._**

 ** _I'm Looking For A Beta And Because I'm Relatively New Too (Only In Writing) I Would Be Very GreatFul If They Directed Me Through This._**

 ** _I May Also Write A PairIng For This_ BUT ****ONLY _A Slash Pairing Which Includes Alex Rider. This Isn't Definte As If I Get A Beta Who Isn't Uncomfortable With Such Things. NO LEMON._**

 **Summary:**

 **What If Ian Died When Alex Was 8 Years Old AU**

Prologue

Matthew Smith formerly known as Alex Rider; Top Agent Of MI6 (Military Intelligence Sector 6) was quite a tired looking 'young' man. His uncle died in a car 'accident' when he was merely 8 years old. Being a curious lad he was he secretly crept into MI6 Headquaters known as the Royal Bank located in London. Alan Blunt being the emotionless human being he is was impressed by his quick thinking and agility recruited (otherwise known as blackmail) therefore dooming his foreseeable future. 2 years passed quickly his state of mind shattering into fragile shards till he was a finely crafted puppet with Jack Starbright as the metaphorical strings. While on a 'safe' mission Jack Starbright was assassinated as she was seen as a liability moreover a danger so as such a enemy. When he arrived Blunt bluntly (pun intended) told him of the news like it was the weather caused him to snap declareing that he is no longer with the organisation. Having predicted this as a possible out come Alex Rider was erased and Matthew Smith was born into the world. An intricate background explaining his mentality and scars where created and was promptly dropped of at Glasgow Childrens Orphanage. It had a reputation of terrible hygiene and corrupt matrons which Blunt was relying so that Al- No Matthew would come back and willing become an agent for MI6. He wouldn't though predict that someone else would snatch him up first.


	2. I Abandoned

**EDITED:** **13 March 2019**

 **EDITED: 12 January 2020**

 **Alex R** **ider and CHERUB DON'T belong to me. The are created by Anothony Horowitz and Robert Muchamore.**

Agent Again: Chapter 1 Abandoned

Mathew Smith, previously known as Alex Rider, stood in a daze, staring at the dull grey with littered with patches of pasty white.The building, which was probably painted an alabaster, until years wore it out revealing the harsh concrete. He was shaken, rather violently, by an middle aged woman name Miss Marsh, or nicknamed Miss Harsh by the children. Shaken out of his stupor, he held tightly to his duffle bag filled with his meager belongings.

"Matthew Smith I presume." she said, which was quickly followed by a nod. ''Follow me.'' she continued.

He walked with Miss Marsh who briskly stepped into the depressing building. It had an omnious look with the barbed wires surrounding the tall unclimbable wall and a shiver ran through him as if lightning had struck him. To be honest Matthew wouldn't even be surprised if there was any lightning.

(AN: Alex with be refered as Matthew from this point onwards.)

"You will be sharing a room with Kyle Jones and attending Glasgow Secondary." Miss Marsh grunted out. She pointed to a plain bed indicating that it was his, leaving swiftly.

 **Matthew Smith PoV**

' _I_ _suppose I need to attend school now since I have no GCSE's_ '. Taking the duffle bag off my shoulder and toss it onto the end of my bed; I flop on the bed like a normal teenager. I must have been there for only a few minutes but it truly felt like hours. I mule over my life, Jack and the rest of my trivial insecurites. I surge off the bed and move to get my duffle bag in front of me. The duffle bag is made of carbon fibre with nano technology so that small rips are easily mended and carbon steel. I slowly unzip it open. I see the basic things; change of undergarments and clothes ect. I was given all the gadets that Smithers has ever made for me. I dig around till I find the lamenated photo of my parents holding me; another of Ian, Jack and me. I feel the corner of my mouth tug gently and my heart pang sharply. My eyes sting and I fight back the urge to let the tears out. Blinking rapidly for a few seconds, I take deep breathes. I put the photo back and retreive a change of clothes. I take out a bar of soap and take that with me along and step out of the room into the corridor.

Heading towards towards the communal male showers, I step in and allow the ice cold water beat down onto my pale skin. While waiting for the water to warm up I lather the soap and wash myself throughly. Feeling the water relax my tense muscles I step out silently and maneuver the black towel around me, drying myself and patting my hair dry. Slipping on my change of clothes on and tread into the aisle.

It's 12 in the afternoon so I go back to my shared room. Shoving the bag next to me, into the crack of the bed and wall I creep in and let my head fall and just lay there. Somewhere along the line I seemed to have dozed off and fell into oblivion.

 **There have been minor changes. I've matured ever so slightly and find that honestly it was just a bit...awkward? I found that it was _heavily_ description based and I want this to be fiction rather than descriptive writing therefore I've edited out a whole entire paragraph of just pure description. **


	3. II Curiosity

**ReWritten 16 March 2019**

 **Alex Rider CHERUB Don't Belong To Me.**

 **Alex Will From Now On Be Refered As Matthew.**

 **I Apologise For Any Spelling Or Grammar Mistakes In Advance.**

 **Do You Prefer More Speech Or Less**. **I Also Know That 10 Year Olds Don't Go To Secondary School But In This Story He Does.**

Agent Again: Curiosity

Kyle was walking down the hallway towards his room after after a extremely long day at Glasgow Seconday. It wasn't the work but rather the bordeom of it. It was too easy for Kyle who was doing GCSE level work at CHERUB. He strolled down whistling a lackluster tune and went into his room. What he wasn't expecting was a surprisingly feminine lookinng person on the other bed. The dorms indicated otherwise that he was male. He stepped in precautiously and went to the desk and took out his homework. He watched carefully at the person on the bed as his face and entire body was turned away other than his back. He looked for any signs of a twitch and wasn't surprised when the body moved. It rose up slowly and pulled its arms up and crossed them and yawned. He quickly turned around and bent in head down as if he was inconspiquously doing his homework. He was currently doing maths homework but from CHERUB. He had miscalculated an quadratic equation so when Matthew crept up sliently and peaked over the 13 year olds should he spoke in his high childlike voice that was very mature.

"Its -16.17 or -16.83 for question f." Matthew said. It had surprised Kyle as he hadn't heard him and his voice was extremely soft spoken. He was also surprised and had recheck the answer with the quadratic formula and a calculator and was surprised yet again as he was correct to 2 decimal points. Kyle swivelled his head towards Matthew and asked how he knew and Matthew just shrugged. Internally he was berating himself for running his mouth off. Kyle on the otherhand was slightly estatic for finding a genius.

 **Kyle Jones PoV**

"What's your name?" I inquired. He replied

"Matthew. Matthew Smith."

"Kyle Jones but you can just call me Kyle."

"By the way how old are you?" I ask to just be sure. He looked quite young.

"10. 11 on the 13 Feburary." He mumbled.

" So in 4 days time." he nodded back at me in confirmtion. Not as old as he had hoped but in 4 days time was not too bad. Plus they did take younger kids. He looked physically fit too which was a bonus. He had to inform Zara as soon as possible of a potential agent.

"So your my roommate huh." at which he nodded to.

"I'm 13 if you had wanted to know.". I checked the phone CHERUB had given me for missions. It wasn't the newest model out there but neither the oldest. 3 in the afternoon. I look outside the window and see the grey clouds start to envelop the dim sun. It looked as if it was going to rain soon which I suspect it will.

"Dinners at 17:00 so in about 2 hours time so just chill out for now. Oh are you going to Glasgow Secondary 'cause if you are you're gonna need a uniform." I tell him. He looks at me as if he is considering something and stares at me. I stare straight back not intimidated.

"Where do you get the uniforms?" he asks quite polietly.

"You can borrow one from the orphanage or use one of mine but I'm quite a bit bigger than you so you better off getting one from the orphanage." I answered. He seems overly paranoid and I just wonder what he has been through to make him so cautious or if he was born this way. He then turns around as goes of somewhere I then wait for 10 minutes and peak around the door frame and take my phone out again. While this isn't the newest model out there it's actually modified so it can store up to 200 GB of storage and anything I delete is erased. No one can hack into the phone or listen to our conversations. I flick through my contacts and finally landed on 'Zara Asker' and I press the ring button.

It rung for about 3 times before she picked up. The reason why I'm sticking Matthew is because this orphanage is absolute shit. I have been stuck here for 3 months and I can't take it any longer. I'm literally willing to do anything and by anything I mean ANYTHING to get out of this hell hole.

"Zara Asker here."

"Kyle Jones."

"Ah Kyle, how can I help."

"I found someone by the name of Matthew Smith. Looks physically fit enough, soft spoken, and quiet. Possibly an introvert. A genius too! He solved one of my quadratic equations without a calculator!"

"Ahh. I search him up then. Wait for me to call you back."

"OK Zara." finally I'm going to be out of this demonic place with disgusting food. I check my phone again and see it's 16:50 and I feel my eyes bulge out and I rush downstairs to the dining hall. Miss Harsh's stricked as fucking hell. Hate her I do. I silently open the door and creep over to Matthew and slip next to him.

"Hi."

"Good evening." and before I can say anything a putrids smelling grey mush lands in front of me making me decreetly cover me nose. I take the spoon and lift the sludge and upturns it so it plops down with a splat. Squinting my eyes I shove a mouthful and swallow as quick as possible. I gag at the texture and taste and I swear I'm turning green. I wonder how I haven't been posioned yet. I leave the rest there and wait for Matthew to finish. Now that I look closely he seems a tad too pale. Like REALLY pale. He looks like he's about to be sick. I then drag him out of his seat and take him to our room. I lay him on his bed and while he is still conscious from what I swear is a lethal poison and ask him if he has his uniform. He deleriously shaked his head and I left him there only to find him clutching my sleeve shaking uncontrollably. He starts sweating profusely and his eyes are clenched tightly. I see a few tears leak out and cling onto his long blonde lashes then trail down his cheek. Suddenly he lets go and starts thrashing and all I can do is stand there and watch. I recognise the syptoms. PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Now I really want to know what he has been through to cause him PTSD. His thrashings died down and his face relaxes. Maybe it might just be the poison. I leave the room with my toiletries and go to the lost and found room to retreive a full set of Glasgow Secondary uniform including socks too. I take them with me and head towards the male bathroom. I quickly take a shower and brush my teeth, change into my navy blue pyjamas and climb into bed. I place the uniform by his bed and I think about Matthew until I doze off to Morpheus embrace.

 **IF ANYONE WANTS AN ALEX/KYLE IT IS STRICTLY NO. THEY WILL BE PURELY PLATONIC BECAUSE FOR THIS STORY KYLE IS MORE OF A BIG BROTHER.**


	4. III Glasgow Secondary

**ReWritten 16 March 2019**

 **Alex Rider CHERUB Don't Belong To Me.**

 **I Don't Make A Profit Of This.**

 **Any Grammatical Or Spelling Errors I Apologise In Advance.**

Agent Again: Glasgow Secondary

Matthew slowly blinks open his eyes as dawn rises the sunlight gently shining into his eyes giving them a slightly etheral look. He streches his aching limbs and his gaze lands on the Glasgow Secondary uniform at the side of his bed. He looks down and sees himself still in yesterdays clothes and wrinkled his adorable nose is slight disgust. While he had gone for longer wearing the same clothes due to his missions he had developed an appreciation for hygiene. He took out his toiletries and stumbled off his bed and towards the showers. He took a quick refreshing shower and looked at the mirror and his head slumped in slight defeat after taking a look at the mirror. It had showed a slender frame from malnutrition over 2 year course of missions and has hypothosised that he won't grow tall than 1.67 metres. He took the uniform and changed leaving his clothes on for protection. While his identity have changed his looks certainly haven't. He goes back to his room and sees that Kyle is still asleep and turns his back to him. He takes the duffle bag containing all his personal belongings and takes everything out so that he can fold it into a spacious satchle bag. Another one of Smithers fabulous inventions. Everything fits in and has more space for any other things he should need for school. He developed a rather protective feel for hais belongings especially after Jack's death. While he doesn't trust Kyle he still waits for him as Kyle is the first person to treat him normally even if he doesn't know about his 'circumsatances'. All the other children at the orphange keep their distance for some strange reason. He waits for Kyle and when Kyle finally wakes up he screams like a scared little girl (though he would later deny it (though to be honest anyone would if they find someone staring at them constantly)). Kyle checks his phone for the time and yelps at the time. Glasgow Secondary **(AN: Glasgow Secondary Will Be Refered To As GS 'Cause I'm Too Lazy To Constantly Type It Out)** starts at approximately 8:45 **(AN: All Time Will Be In 24 Hour Format)** and it's 8:30 to get there while running is 10 minutes and in the mist of Kyle's turmoil a ingenius idea pops up. This could test his speed. Kyle dresses quickly and tells Mattew to follow him. They run down the corridor and when they burst out of the morbid building Kyle is honestly relived to temporarily escape the depressing building. While Kyle isn't the fastest runner out there Kyle was still one of the quickest in CHERUB and to Matthew it was a complete breeze keeping up. They arrive at GS in record time Kyle managed to get to his first class while taking Matthew to the headteacher's office. The rest of the day passed quickly only for Kyle though

 **Matthew Smith PoV**

I arrive outside the headteachers office and knock professional and take a step back waiting for her to signal that she can come in. The knock and step seems etched right into my muscles. I hear a muffled come in and open the door revealing a cozy warm room with a woman behind desk covered in paperwork looking throughly exhausted. Signs of fatigue are throughout from posture to breathing. Her eyes hold a slightly dead look too it, not too different to mine I would like to think. We stare at each other briefly perhaps finding companionship in our dead eyes but then the eyes flick down in submission. This makes me greatly confused until I realise it's out of sympathy. I bristle at this but keep my composure calm. She stands leaves the office while motioning me to follow. I follow duitifully until we reach a classroom. She hands me a crisp, none wrinkled sheet of paper containing my timetable. According to my internal clock it should be around second period so... Science. We communicate through ours then she turns back towards her office while I face the door. Calming myself then I knock swiftly and I hear a voice shout come in. I enter and introduce myself as a transfer student and I move myself to the seat at the back with no one there the lesson continued as if nothing had interrupted. I feel an ache in my heart as I continue in mourning Jack. Her body was sent back to the US to be buried according to her parents wishes. A sly tear emerges as I dive through my memories not noticing when more tears come. I eventually notice when the teacher clears his throat and I quickly wipe my slightly puffy, red eyes. I bend my head down to continue to hid from the prying eyes. I realise I need a new book so I raise my hand and everyones attention is on me. I quickly ask for a new book then duck my head down to block the stared but they still seem to penetrate through. I was given a new exerisce book and I write my name on the front cover. _Matthew Williams_. I sadden at this because I loved the name that Ale- NO MY parents gave me Alexander Ian Rider. I quickly copy down the necessary notes and time flows slowly. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so aware of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

 **Alex Rider And CHERUB Dont't Belong To Me They Each Respectively Belong To Anthony Horowitz And Robert Muchamore.**

 **A/N:**

 **Please ReRead The Last Part Of The Last Chapter As I Have Edited It. Thank You!**

Chapter 5

Up on his arrival to his shared dorm with Kyle he felt a presence but refused to act on it. He could've feel any malicious intent plus he didn't have an unpleasant feeling so he relied on his instinct and let it run its course. He felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and everything went black.

He was probably out for a couple of hours and felt that the surface he was laying on surprisingly soft bed with clean sheets. His eyelids fluttered and he rose to a sitting position while rubbing his tired eyes. He didn't recognise the room that he was in so the scanned the room with his eyes for possible escape routes. Someone then casually came in asking if he was in any discomfort. He replied with a sarcastic retort of

'Of course I'm fine. Definitely didn't just get abducted from my orphanage wake up in an unfamiliar room then a stranger barges in asking unnecessary questions. I'm just fine and dandy'

The man just smiled it off and proceeded to tell his to follow him. Matthew while still wary and cautious as ever still (quite hesitantly and reluctantly) trailed behind him. Before hand he was thrown an orange shirt and was asked to change. He politely asked the man to get out so that he was able to get changed. He was still embarrassed about his scars especially the one just above his heart. He walk out and followed him to an office labled 'Zara Asker' and was led in. Kyle was in there chatting excitedly to a woman sat behind a rather large desk. Once he saw him he stop causing the woman who he presumed to be Zara pause as well

"Ah. You must be Matthew Smith. Welcome to CHERUB." said Zara. Her voice was a feminine motherly tone suggesting that she had either a child or had worked with children for a long time.

"CHERUB?" questioned Matthew. He has never heard of an organisation called CHERUB before.

"Yes CHERUB. While we don't know what it stands for it's a secret organisation of child spy's that work for MI5 (Military Intelligence Sector 5)."

At this Matthew had paled slightly while it had passed Kyle it hadn't passed Zara.

'Child spy's' he thought horrified that people use children for spy work. He had thought that he was the only child spy that had existed.

"We have an ethics group for our missions and you get paid accordingly to the mission and you get a salary every month." at this statement Matthew had relaxed even if it was just slightly he still wasn't sure if they worked either willingly or was forced.

"We have an opportunity for you. Every child we bring in has either the right to refuse or join the organisation. We suggest that you chose wisely as not every child has this opportunity. You may rejec5 or accept any missions you would like too. You are currently 10 are you not? You shall be under our care and would start the basic training once you reach 11. As you can see you are wearing a orange shirt right now. This indicates that you are a visitor. If you decide to join you can d3cid3 a new name and receive a red shirt. That is for either underaged agents or agents that have failed basic training. Blue is that you are currently in the basic training course. Grey for that you are qualified for missions. Navy for outstanding performance in a particular mission. Black for outstanding performance in multiple missions and finally white for retired agents. Now have you understood everything I have said so far?"

"Yes but just for confirmation **I** get to chose my new name yes?"

"That is correct." Matthew mulled over his options deciding between his pros and cons and finally after a minute of silence replied...

"Yes I accept your offer."

"I see, you are..."

"Alex John Ian Helen Rider."

"Just a moment why 'Helen'."

"It was my mother's name. John Ian and Helen are my middle names."

"Well then welcome to CHERUB Alex Rider."

'Matthew' or now Alex had joined CHERUB.

 **I AM SO SORRY ON HOW THIS ENDED. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO I'M STILL PRETTY NEW TO THIS SITE. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO IMPROVE MY WORK PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU!**


	6. AN

This Is Written ConCernIng **An Agent Again**. I Have DeCideD To Go On A Temporary HIATUS. Reason Being That I Currently Think That This Story Is Currently In Create Need Of Revising. I Shall Go Through All My Short Chapters And Possibly ReWrite The Whole Entire Story. I May Last Up To A Year Or Even A Week HowEver Please Understand That This Is Not Beinging Discontinued By Simply Looked Over. No One Has Influenced My Decision .

Thank You

Akane


	7. Prologue 2

**ALEX RIDER AND CHERUB DOESN'T BELONG TO ME BUT TO ANTHONY HOROWIT** **Z AND ROBERT MUCHAMORE.**

 ** _A/N: I'm Really Sorry About The Long Time For The UpDate. I Really Don't Have A Valid Reason Other Than I Was Just Tired And That I Just Wasn't Okay With My Writing._**

 ** _I'm Looking For A Beta And Because I'm Relatively New To (Only In Writing) I Would Be Very GreatFul If They Directed Me Through This._**

 ** _I May Also Write A PairIng For This_ BUT ****ONLY _A Slash Pairing Which Includes Alex Rider. This Isn't Definte As If I Get A Beta Who Isn't Uncomfortable With Such Things. NO LEMON._**

 **Summary:**

 **What If Ian Died When Alex Was 8 Years Old AU**

Prologue

Matthew Smith formally known as Alex Rider; Top Agent Of MI6 (Military Intelligence Sector 6) was quite a tired looking 'young' man. His uncle died in a car 'accident' when he was merely 8 years old. Being a curious lad he was he secretly crept into MI6 Headquaters known as the Royal Bank located in London. Alan Blunt being the emotionless human being he is was impressed by his quick thinking and agility recruited (otherwise known as blackmail) therefore dooming his foreseeable future. 2 years passed quickly his state of mind shattering into fragile shards till he was a finely crafted puppet with Jack Starbright as the metaphorical strings. While on a 'safe' mission Jack Starbright was assassinated as she was seen as a liability moreover a danger so as such a enemy. When he arrived Blunt bluntly (pun intended) told him of the news like it was the weather caused him to snap declareing that he is no longer with the organisation. Having predicted this as a possible out come Alex Rider was erased and Matthew Smith was born into the world. An intricate background explaining his mentality and scars where created and was promptly dropped of at Glasgow Childrens Orphanage. It had a reputation of terrible hygiene and corrupt matrons which Blunt was relying so that Al- No Matthew would come back and willing become an agent for MI6. He wouldn't though predict that someone else would snatch him up first.


	8. Apologizes

Hi. It's Anon the shitty fanfic author that won't fucking upload. I'm also currently a shitty translator too so... Anyway I'm really sorry about not uploading. Recently my parents divorced, grandma had thyroid problems... So basically real life has gone to shit. I plan on TRYING to finish the fanfics. They probably go through some major changes as my writing style has changed and I've realised that I've probably made Alex a bit too OP. Anyway this might not sound sincere but I honestly can't give a damn fuck cause it 2:24 in the morning. I have mock exams coming then real exams cause I'm a student so this will take some times. I'm planning to finish this particular fanfic then maybe just not write fanfiction as honestly it's a bit of a hassle for me. I'm also currenty failing all my subjects except chemistry. Take what you will from this but believe me I will TRY to finish whatever I've started.


End file.
